


Our Date

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: The duo has been so busy lately that they don't have enough time to be together. Now that they're free, how will they spend their time?





	Our Date

It's been a busy week when Master Attendant Ayu has to rush to assign food souls out for Delivery Orders, Explorations, patrolling areas for items and managing the restaurants. Every single day, if Cassata or Pizza isn't doing Delivery Orders, they would be doing either Explorations or sweeping areas. Switching between the duties, Pizza and Cassata rarely has the time being alone together.

 _Soon._ Is what both hoped that the countless missions will be over soon enough so that they can finally have the time to be alone together doing what they want. Oh how they've missed each other's touch, each other's embrace, each other's presence beside them.

One weekend, everything seems to be back to its normal pace. Pizza and Cassata finally get to have some proper rests. They deserve it after all.

Cassata sluggishly walks to  _their_ room, towards  _their_ bed, and see his partner sleeping like a log, hogging up his part of the bed as well. As if he had expected it, Cassata cradles him in his arms, moving both of them on their bed and lies down, with his lover in sleeping in his embrace. Cassata chuckles and kisses him at his forehead as he looks at that food soul smiling while sleeping.

_I missed you so much._

And soon, Cassata falls asleep with Pizza in his embrace, lying on his arms.

 

**The next morning**

The first thing Pizza sees when he opens his eyes is the steady breathing of his lover's chest, while being wrapped around by his other arm. He looks up and admire that handsome and serene face sleeping so peacefully. How long has it been since he get to watch him sleep so peacefully. Cassata was always on his guard even when he was sleeping back then ever since that time when he got to be his bodyguard. And yet, here he is, so relaxing in his sleep. Pizza couldn't help but smile seeing how his lover isn't pressing himself too hard now.

Cassata opens his eyes and sees Pizza staring straight at him.

"?! Y-you're awake already. Why didn't you wake me up.." Cassata flustered, embarrassed that he was being watched by his lover while he was asleep.

'Hehe~ You're just so cute that I can't stop looking!" Pizza smiles, which Cassata pulls one of his cheeks. "Ah ah! Cassata it hurts!" Pizza whines.

"What do you mean cute. You're the one who's cute.." Cassata mumbles softly at the second line.

Like a terrific idea struck his mind, Pizza grabs Cassata's cheeks. "Cassata! Wanna go on a date now??" Pizza looks at him with sparkling eyes, anticipating his reply.

_It really has been a while since we really get to have the time to be together.._

Cassata gets off the bed. "What are you waiting for? Aren't we going out?"

Pizza's face sparkles as he jumps off the bed. "Let's go~!" Pizza holds Cassata's hand and pulls him out to town.

 

**In town**

The duo walks around in town when a scent of delicious warm spaghetti smell waft through the walkway.

"Mmmm, it smells nice!" Pizza sniffs.

"Don't tell me you're hungry after eating crepe earlier..?" Cassata questioned.

_Growls_

The growling of stomach heard coming from Pizza's stomach.

"Ahehe.." Pizza looks at Cassata with puppy eyes.

Cassata sighs. "Let's go then."

Since it's lunch time, the duo had to stand outside the restaurant to wait for their table as it is packed inside, but thankfully they didn't have to wait  _too_ long.

A waitress directs them to a table with two seats by the window on the second floor. Once they're done seated down, the waitress passes them a heart-shaped menu and takes a bow before proceeding to the other consumers.

While Pizza is slowly looking through the menu, deciding on what he wants to get, Cassata looks around the restaurant.

_...H_ _eart-shaped tables, chairs and windows, a cute frilly menu... A pink coloured restaurant filled with **couples**..._

Yep, he guessed it. It's a couple-themed restaurant.

 

Pizza waves to get the waitress's attention and the waitress approached them with a notepad on her hands, ready to take down their orders.

"Umm, I want a Lovey-Dovey Pink Spaghetti and a Strawberry KissMe Smoothie!" Pizza looks at Cassata.

"Uh.. I'll get the mango one.." Cassata randomly picks one, not wanting to read out the ridiculous and embarrassing dish names.

The waitress takes a bow and heads to the kitchen.

 

"Sooo.. Umm.. Are you having fun Cassata..?" Pizza asks cautiously. He knows he's been dragging Cassata all over the place to where he wants, but he has to idea whether Cassata really enjoys as much as he do. Cassata stares at Pizza.

"Dummy.. With you here, how could I  _not_ have fun." Cassata looks out to the scenery outside the window. Pizza smiles as he noticed the slight tint of red on his lover's cheeks.

 

Soon enough, the waitress comes to their table with their orders. She places them on the table and picks up the camera from the tray she's holding on.

"Dear customers, as part of the tradition in this house, for each dish you've ordered, you have to act according to what you have to do and we'll take a snapshot of it and give it to you!"

"Ooooh!" Pizza looking excited, whereas Cassata's looking the complete opposite of Pizza.

"For the Lovey-Dovey Pink Spaghetti, both of you will have to eat one string of the spaghetti on each end."

"That's easy!" Pizza says as he picks up one spaghetti and takes up one end of it. Pizza looks at Cassata. Cassata hesitant at first, but doesn't want to make the waitress wait for them too long, ends up taking the other end of the spaghetti in his mouth. Both of them starts slurping the spaghetti, closing the distance between them. The waitress positions the camera, waiting to take the shot when the duo's lips meet each other. While closing in the distance, Cassata gets to see his lover's face up close, every single detail in view. Such long lashes, beautiful emerald eyes, and the cute lip closing in..

_Snap_

The waitress took the snapshot. The camera prints out the photo that the waitress had just took and passes it to them. "And for the next one, for your Strawberry and Mango KissMe Smoothies, both of you will have to kiss each other, entwine your arms and take a sip of your drinks."

Pizza closes his eyes, excitedly waiting for his lover to initiate the kiss. Cassata stands up, bending forward, closing in and  _kiss._

_Snap_

Cassata takes his seat. Pizza smiling so brightly, so happy at the close contacts he had with his lover after a week's worth of not being together. Both of them takes their drinks in their hands, entwining their arms together. Pizza sips on his strawberry smoothie while Cassata sips on his mango smoothie.

_Snap_

"Thank you for your participation, we hope you enjoy a wonderful lunch in here." The waitress said as she passes them the other two photos before moving the other couples.

"Hehe~ This place isn't so bad afterall~!" Pizza says with a satisfactory face as both of them start consuming their food and drinks.

 

After finishing, both of them goes out of the restaurant.

"Where do you want to go next Cassata? This time, you pick!"

"How about a sit in the park and rest?"

"Pfft, you sound like an old man Cassata!" Pizza laughs as the duo proceeds to the park. They sit on a long bench as they watch the children playing catch in the park.

Soon enough, the sun starts to set, basking the park with it's golden rays. Children starts to head back home for dinner soon.

Cassata stands up, walking towards a see-saw and sitting on one end of it, turning to look at Pizza.

"You wanted it don't you?"

Pizza nodded, not believing what he's seeing. Cassata, sitting on the see-saw.

Pizza sits on the other end of the see-saw and both starts bouncing up and down.

 _"_ Did you have fun today?" Cassata asks.

"Mhmm! It's been so long since we've been on a date, so I'm really really happy!" Pizza smiles radiantly.

"We should go out more often then." Cassata chuckles.

"You promised Cassata!!" Pizza cheered.

"Yeah, our date."

 


End file.
